Alone In A Crowded Room
by CalicoKahlia
Summary: "It's like, no matter how hard I try to fit in at a new school or for a new case, I just can't. Note to self: Stop trying." -Echo  **Click to read full summary!**
1. Moonlight Mantra

**Full Summary!: **_"It's like, no matter how hard I try to fit in at a new school or for a new case, I just can't. Note to self: Stop trying." ~Echo_

Echo Winchester is on a hunt at a high school in Albuquerque. She is going in as a senior to try and get some information about the disappearances at the school. When luck turns and she meets a fellow senior named Sam, who shares her last name, things start to change. Echo is no longer trying to fit in and it seems Sam doesn't care to either. Is something going to develop? And whats going to happen when the hunt is over and she has to leave? Story filled with heart-breaking twists, action, romance and tragedy, including some P.O.V. changes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This story is being co-written...which is a first for me. I'm sorry if there are like changes in the tenses, past tense, future, present...After every <strong>

**couple of chapters the author will change and back and forth like that. Criticisms are welcome, as long as they are constructive. xbeautifullyflawedx and myself **

**would like to thank you for reading, and comments/reviews are like candy :D PS About Can't Be Replaced...I promise I will get a new chapter out soon, **

**everythings been hectic!**

**~CalicoKahlia**

* * *

><p>It's like, no matter how hard I try to fit in at a new school or for a new case, I just can't. Note to self: Stop trying. I know I'm different than most others, well, like everyone, but that doesn't mean that I want to be. 'Stop trying' became my mantra as I drove to Albuquerque.<p>

Another lame hunt at another damn high school. I hate being eighteen, even though teenagers dream of that day when they get their 'release'. What a release this is...going from town to town, doing the only thing I know how to do.

The only thing my dad taught me and would do with me. I only knew my dad, and Pastor Jim. When I was younger my father would drop me off there because, and quote, 'You can't go where I'm goin', girl'.

After I spent part of a normal childhood at Jim's, considering my father was around only a  
>little and I didn't know my mother, my dad gave me the The Truth's Out There speech. The speech I give to those who get a glimpse behind 'weird murders' or 'freak storm'.<p>

When I told my dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45. That might not be too odd for a hunter's family, but...at the time I was nine.

My dad would never talk about my mom and the last time I had seen him was eleven days ago, over in Flagstaff, Arizona.

Now, I'm feeling the warm breeze on my face and my left arm that's hanging out of my '69 Camaro SS. This car is my life. It's seen my hate, love, smiles, beatings, and everything in between. It's beautiful.

A perfect shade of medium-blue with white racing stripes, hard-top, custom leather interior. I got it from one of Dad's friend whom I never met. Apparently, Dad has some good good friends, and if they had stuff like this and just gave it away, they need to be my best friend.

There have been at least 3 strange disappearances at this school. Strange because they happened at the same time, and at the same place. I'm about thirty miles outside of Albuquerque when I spot a diner and my stomach seems to sense it because it grumbles loud enough to hear over the sound of my My Chemical Romance: The Black Parade cd.

"Mama, we all go to hell." I mumble along with the track as I pull off the road and into the gravel parking lot of the diner. I pull up into a space right outside the back booth's window. I wanna be able to keep an eye on my baby, don't I?

I turned off my car and stepped into the open. The warm breeze that I felt earlier was now gone; replaced by silence and cool air. Night had started to settle and I was taking in the last bit of the sunset when my stomach growled again.

I swear I thought there was a full-grown rottweiler in my being. I pocketed my keys in my leather jacket, tossed my long blonde hair over my shoulder and made my way to the door marked 'Welcome: Open!' I hoped this place had decent food...and a bathroom!

I sat down in the back booth and a woman with greying blonde hair in a bouffant with a pink bow made her way over. "What can I get ya, sugar?" The lady asked me. "Could I have the...just a cheeseburger and fries, and a Mountain Dew. And is there, maybe, a restroom I could use?" I asked politely.

"Sure thing, darling. Sal!" the lady turned and eyed a man behind the bar. "Cheeseburger 'n fries 'n a Dew!" She turned back to me. "Right behind that door. Second door on your right." She smiled at my 'thank you, ma'am', patted my shoulder and retreated back behind the bar.

I got up and walked through the door labeled 'pull' and smiled inwardly. I wonder how many people came in here and pushed it anyway. I walked down the hall and into the second door to be met by a strange smell. Lavender or vanilla.

The room was unnaturally clean. Diner bathroom's were usually all dirty and smelly but this one was well-kept. I used the facilities (peed) and looked into the mirror. I had my long blonde hair straight and parted at the side.

My Avenged Sevenfold band tee perfectly completed my leather jacket, black skinny jeans and red high-top converse. I washed my hands, dried them on a paper towel and walked back into the main part of the diner to find my food ready on my table.

I smiled and sat down. This food was...well, delicious. Not too greasy, not too damn dry and had just the right amount of salt. And the drink, well it seemed like it came straight from the industry and hasn't been in a can or bottle at all.

I relished the meal and then payed the woman at the counter then left to my car.

The moon had set itself high in the sky and the glow it gave my car made me shiver. It looked like a boy version of Christine-that movie and book by Stephen King. Stop trying, baby loves you just the way you are.

I got in and sank into my leather seat. I pulled back out onto the road and started up my tunes. Blue Oyster Cult thrummed its beat to 'Don't Fear The Reaper' and I couldn't help but sing along. This song was so wrong, but I loved it. There are a lot of reasons to fear reapers. The most prominent being: they can fucking kill you.

Another being: they just look creepy as hell, all decked out funeral style, skin looking like it has no pigment and basically dead-looking, and they just follow you around when they're about to take your life.

About a half hour later a 'Welcome to Albuquerque' sign greeted me and I sighed, content that I was about to find a motel and crash. Big day tomorrow, enrolling in the high school that had 'bad news' written all over it. I wished I could stay the the Hard Rock. I've never even seen it but it's hype and fame are etched into Arizona; almost as big as the Grand Canyon. But, I knew I couldn't, too expensive for my fake credit cards.

I see a sign for Super 8 Motel and my mood brightens. I was downtown already and all I saw uptown was Comfort Inn, Days Inn, Marriott, Hilton and all the other high-class hotels. If I had to, I would settle for a hooker-infested motel. And that's just what I did. I pulled in and walked into the main office to book a room.

The desk clerk, a middle-aged man looked up at me and smiled, big, creepy, and chip-toothed. It was disgusting and unsettling. What a pedo-bear.

I smiled out of courtesy and asked, "Can I get a room?"

"King or two queens?" He asked, still having that creepy ass smile plastered on his face. "King." I said, hoping he didn't give me a room with peepholes.

"Room thirty-five, second-landing, sweetheart." He handed me the key and I high-tailed it out of there after quickly paying with one of my many fraudulent credit cards. That perv.

I walked out to my car and grabbed my duffel. I filled it with clothes for the night and some precautionary tools. Salt, the .45 my dad gave me, and my laptop. I started loading in some clothes for tomorrow yet stopped.

Something pulling into the lot had caught my eye.

What a beauty.

'67 Chevy Impala, hard-top, black, sleek and...for a car...sexy.

I stopped admiring it when the driver pulled up beside me, and not into a space. Oh, god, not another pedophile. Can't you just go find someone else to drool over. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the window rolled down.

"Hey, can you tell me where the office is?" a man asked from inside. I took a long look.

He wasn't that much older than me, early twenties maybe and he had laid-back kinda vibe. He was pretty cute, kinda rugged and unkempt but in the hot sorta way. I hid a small smile.

There was someone else in the car, but their face was hidden behind the drivers shoulder. The hidden one was typing furiously on a laptop. I then pointed towards where I made my escape.

"Up front, around that little curve." I couldn't blame him for asking; I spent nearly five minutes looking for it myself.

"Oh, thanks, darling. And by the way, it's not nice to point," He smiled and winked at me.

I 'ughed', rolled my eyes a little, and turned back towards my car. He turned into the spot next to mine, backed out and made his way to the meandering driveway leading towards the front office. I finished packing my stuff and headed up the stairs to the left of my car.

I found room thirty-five relatively easy. I keyed open the door and threw my duffel onto the bed. I shut the door and made my way to a small bathroom inside the room. I looked myself up and down in the mirror before turning on the shower and undressing.

I jumped in, surprised a little at how cold it was; it took a while to heat up. After I scrubbed the days filth away, I toweled dry and threw on a black tank top and Hello-Kitty pajama shorts.

Ugh, researching could wait for tomorrow.

I jumped into the bed which creaked loudly and kicked my bag into the floor.

Damn, I had to make a salt line. I got up, begrudgingly and opened my duffel. I pulled out an old salt tin that my father gave me and salted the door and long window. Then, satisfied with my work, I jumped into bed again, earning another loud creaking.

I got under the scratchy comforter (if you could call it a comforter) and slid down in bed.

I rolled over a couple of times, then sleep decided to claim me.


	2. Salvation For Sinners

**_"I like to say, salvation was created for sinners."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry this chapter is soooo sooo long, i just couldnt quit writing. And sorry for the wait. My mom was visiting. So, hope you like it and comment <strong>

**what you think. And **

**PS...like the cliffhanger? XP Comments/reviews are like readable chocolate! :]**

**~CalicoKahlia **

* * *

><p>"I like to say, salvation was created for sinners," Pastor Jim tells me for the nth time. "But, I don't get it!" I say, frustrated. "You will one day, dear, now wake up,"<p>

I sat up in bed. Why would I dream of Pastor Jim? Ugh, whatever, gotta get ready for school. I lug myself into the bathroom to assess the nightly damage. My hair was everywhere, you could tell that I was tossing and turning last night.

I grabbed my duffel, threw it up on the sink and started to brush my hair. I don't wanna go to school! But, I'm gonna. I finished brushing my hair and dug through my bag. Black undershirt, Asking Alexandria tee, red skinny jeans, and my trusty bag of Sharpies. Oh, this is gonna be good.

I slid my clothes on and gawked at how the shirt fit perfectly; snug and a little long, defining my curves, enhancing my hour-glass figure. I'm not conceited but, I can admit I'm not average looking. Defined cheekbones, long, straight blonde hair that changes color every other day, right amount of muscle for a girl, perfectly curvy and lets not get into my boobs and ass. Curves just a amazing as the perfect proportions that make them up.

My band tee matched my pants with the blood coming from the mans severed head. Morbid, I know but they play some great music. Oh, which to do first, hair or make-up? Make-up, I decided. I pulled out a stick of eye-liner and some powder.

After replacing them in my bag I set to open up my zip-lock baggie of multicolored markers. I grabbed red, black and silver; that should sum up my outfit completely. I opened up the red one and set out for splotches and stripes and raccoon tails about my blonde head. With black and silver, I did the same.

I started to walk out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and smiled and my reflection as I left. I'm so random. I had grabbed essentials out of my duffel; extra make-up, my lovely little markers, and my black and lime green paint splattered butterfly knife. I pulled on my red high-tops and shoved my knife into it. Hehe, secret weapon!

I pulled on my leather jacket and grabbed my keys. All my school stuff is in my car. I headed outside and braced myself for morning air and sunlight. I made my way to the car and pulled my panda backpack from the backseat. Paper, pencils, pens, notebooks and my fake transcripts and other officials. Check.

I threw my school bag back in the seat. I turned my key in the ignition and my car rumbled to life beautifully. I jumped as my radio started blaring. I forgot to turn it down when I turned the car off last night. "Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave!" I turned the radio down a great portion and backed out of the space.

"Tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray." If only I could get so close to you, Gerard, I definitely wouldn't kick you...get ready to be glomped if I ever see you! Oh, Gerard Way, so beautiful. I drove off by the light of sunrise, in a wonderful daze. I found the school I had researched and found a spot in the student parking lot.

I said goodbye to my baby as I grabbed my bag and set out for the administration building. Students milled around me, containing themselves in their own high school cliques and groups. I found the office in the first building and brought myself up to the secretary. "Hello, there. How may I help you, dear?" the lady asked me.

She smelled of stale coffee and her voice was raspy with age.

"My name is Echo Winchester. I just moved to town and I needed to enroll," I replied, voice masking the innocence of a teenager.

"Head right through that door to the right and you'll be with the guidance counselor. She would be very happy to help you," She said and sent me on my way.

I knocked on the door, once, twice before it opened to reveal a woman smiling broadly and blushing slightly. A man then walked out, saying his goodbye.

He kept his back to me not noticing I was there, but I could tell by the hair and a glimpse of his profile as he was walking out of the office that it was the man form last night. Not the pedo, but the cocky guy in the car.

"Call me sometime, Dean." the woman beamed at his retreating figure.

Then another man came out of the office. His face was hidden behind a mass of brown, shaggy hair. He was really tall and wore faded jeans, boots, an unbuttoned, long sleeve blue shirt over a white tee shirt, and an unzipped black hoodie. He kept his head down as he passed me and made his own way out of the office.

"And you have a good day, son," she added to him. Then she addressed me, "How may I help you?"

"I need to erm enroll?" I said.

"Come in, come in," she beckoned me into the office with he hands. "Can I get your name and papers?"

I handed them over after extracting them from my bag. "Do I need a parent here or...?" I trailed off.

"No, hon," she smiled, "Since your eighteen you can do this yourself. And I'm glad your finishing school instead of slacking off and dropping out like most of the youth nowadays." I smiled politely and finished up enrolling.

She handed me my new schedule.

History-Ms. Brennan, English-Mr. Douglas, Science-Mr. Nix, Senior study hall-Library, Lunch A, followed by Calculus-Mrs. Peterson, Psychology/Criminalistics-Mr. McMasters, Computer Business Applications-Mrs. Helena, and P.E. with Coach Dunbar. Glad I have P.E. last. Don't wanna be sweating in the morning.

She handed me a post-it note with my locker number and combination. I left the office in search of locker 394. I found it and opened it. Emptiness and scribbles, scratches and drawings. J+M, skool sux, Peterson needs to be assassinated. Good golly, miss molly, that last kid has problems.

I shut the locker and standing behind it was a blonde haired, muscular teen, probably a senior in a football jersey and letter-man jacket. I jumped back.

"I almost decked you, dude," I told him.

"The names Jake. Your new here aren't you?" He gave me a broad smile, crooked but cute. For a jock.

"I'm Echo, and yeah, little bit."

"Who do you got for first hour?" He asked and I handed him my schedule. "Okay, Brennan. She's nice enough, but you probably don't wanna slack off in there, she gets a little too mad at kids who doze off or text during class-little stunts like that. But, down this hall, there's an adjoining side hall to the left, she's the...second door on the right."

"Thanks, uh, Jake," I smiled back.

"We have, Psych, science, study hall, p.e. and lunch together. Guess I'll see you there?" He said, flashing me another smile.

"Guess so, later."

I turned and headed in the direction of the hall he signaled out. A bell rang overhead, alerting students to start heading to class. There was a rush of students that filled the halls and I found myself walking into a bathroom to avoid the stampede.

I checked out the hall to find most students had cleared out. Another bell rang. I was tardy for my first class. Good goin' there, Echo.

I walked to the door and knocked. A few seconds later a middle-aged woman opened the door with a frown.

"Can I see your schedule?" She asked.

I handed it over and she brightened, happy to see that I wasn't just some slacker but I was just new and lost in the school. She led me inside and the desks were filled with students moping and in a daze. Everyone must hate mornings.

She handed me a textbook and addressed the class.

"Everyone, this is Echo Winchester, she's new and I would like you to welcome her, too." She then turned and looked at a seating chart.

"Mr. Winchester, are you and Echo, here, related?" She asked a boy in class.

I looked up to see a familiar site.

Brown, shaggy hair hiding a face that replied, "No, ma'am,"

The teacher smiled, "All right then, just a coincidence," I smiled, getting a little uncomfortable just standing at the front of the room.

"Well, seems the only open seat is back there by Sam and Denny." She stated.

I made my way back to the open desk while she scribbled my name down on the seating chart. I sat down at the desk and pulled out a notebook and a black pen.

"We're going to take some notes today, from a slide show," Mrs. Brennan said. Earning groans and mumbled words from the students.

"Hey, there, doll. I'm Denny," a boy whispered from my left.

I looked over and he was leaning a little towards my desk.

"Cool," I said as I turned back towards the front of the room.

"Just trying to introduce myself to the new kid," he said feigning hurt.

"Mmkay, I'm Echo," I replied still not looking his way.

I looked to my right at the kid who spoke earlier, the one from the counselors office.

He was tapping his pen softly on his notebook and staring at the projector board. He began to write notes down as the teacher announced important parts. I wrote some down too, halfheartedly. I looked up at him and studied him more.

"So this is your first day?" Denny said quietly from my other side

."Yeah," I whispered back. '

It was then that the boy I was studying chose to look up and meet my eyes with his hazel ones. It took me a few seconds to register that he had moved and I broke eye contact, looking back up front. But not before I noted his faint smile and the hair that moved out of his face to reveal smooth tanned skin and perfect set of white teeth.

Denny started up again beside me.

"So, did you find someone to sit with at lunch? Most of us seniors have the same lunch, so."

"Kinda," I said, remembering Jake from earlier.

"Well if that doesn't pan out, I have room at my table." I looked at him and he smiled. He was okay cute, in that kind of obvious prep jock-ish way. He didn't wear the jacket or jersey but you could tell that was his crowd.

"Kay," I said, zoning out. A few minutes and a couple paragraphs of notes later, the dismissal bell rang and I packed up. By the time I had my bag hoisted over my should and stood up most of the others students had filed out. Leaving the teacher at her desk, a couple students up front and Denny and the other boy, Sam, I guess if the other one was Denny, still in the room.

"What do ya got second?" Denny asked. I looked at my schedule.

"Douglas for English." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Cool, I got science, so I guess I'll see ya at lunch," He smiled big and shot me a wink before exiting the room.

I was trying to adjust my backpack when I dropped my schedule which fluttered to the floor on the other side of my desk. I leaned over trying to reach it when it was raised up above my head.

"Here, this is yours, I guess. I'm Sam." I leaned up off the the desk and straightened my shirt. I looked up at the other student.

"Echo, and thanks." He handed it back.

"You new too?" He asked. So, that's why he was in the counselors office this morning.

"Yeah, just transferred."

"Well, we got Douglas together, so I'd suggest we go before we both get tardy." he laughed.

"Yupp," I replied and made my way to the front of the room. He followed and we found ourselves walking to Mr. Douglas' room together.

"So, where'd you go before here?" He asked me. I ran through my mind and found the last school I attended.

"Nettleton, over in Arkansas."

"So, you move to New Mexico your senior year? That must suck."

"I guess. I don't really stay at one place for too long." "Me neither," he laughed. We found the room and made our way to the teachers desk.

"You two new?" Mr. Douglas asked.

"Yes, sir." We said at the same time. Wow, weird. We handed him our schedules.

"Winchester, and...Winchester. You two siblings?"

I looked at Sam. "No, sir." We said, at the same time, again. Odd.

"Well, okay, here's your English books, pick any seat. I don't like filling out seating charts."

Mr. Douglas smiled kindly and handed back our schedules. I headed to a seat in the back of the classroom and heard someone plonk down beside me. I looked over at Sam who shrugged.

"Okay, so your a stalker now?" I asked smiling.

"Guess so," he smiled back. English came and went, so did science.

I headed for the library for study hall and ran smack into someone in front of me.

Note to self: Don't walk too fast in a crowded hallway.

The boy turned around. It was Sam.

"So, who's the stalker now?" He asked. I pushed him softly and made my way to the library. He walked ahead of me and opened the door.

"Looks like we have yet another class together." he said as I walked into the library. I sat down at a table where I could see all around me. He snagged a seat across from me and pulled out a laptop.

I rifled through my bag and pulled out my own laptop. I set it on the desk, opened it and powered it up. Now, I could discreetly research my case. I opened up Firefox and went to Google search engine.

After about twenty minutes and miniscule results I closed my laptop, silently promising to try harder later. My eyes were starting to hurt.

"So, whatchya doin' over there?" I asked Sam.

"Nothing," he said quickly and closed his laptop.

"Well, by the look on your face and your evasive answer, I'm guessing porn?" I laughed.

He blushed furiously, "No!"

"Good, cause I don't want one of my first couple friends here to turn out to be a stalker pervert." I said, smiling.

I put my laptop back in my bag and set my elbows on the table. I rested my chin on my hands and looked at Sam.

"So, where ya gonna sit at lunch?" I asked.

"Dunno, you?"

"Probably with this guy I met this morning, unless someone else wants me to sit with them..." I said, feigning innocence once again.

I could flirt a little while I'm here, couldn't I?

"Oh, hmm, well, good luck with that. He's probably a nice guy and not some stalker pervert," he said.

"Oh take a hint," I said, rolling my eyes a little, "Your sitting with me, deal with it."

"Oh, really?" he replied, smiling, "Who said?"

"I did, and there's nothing you can do to change it, new kid."

"Your new too, new kid, so you don't get to call me new kid. It's irony to yourself." I laughed and then the bell rang, signaling meal time.

We got up and headed to the lunch room. It was in the middle of the building, so it wasn't hard to find. I spotted Jake and started forward, Sam trailing behind me.

"Echo, hey, who's your friend?" He asked, eyeing Sam suspiciously.

"Another new kid," I threw a smile back at Sam. "Got room for both of us?" I asked.

"Yupp," he said, smiling again. "C.J., Denny, go sit at Marcie's table today," he said. Looks like he's the boss.

"Hey, Echo, your sitting here?" Denny asked.

"Uh, I guess, yeah." I said and sat my bag down in one of the vacated seats. Sam did the same and set his on the chair next to mine.

"Jake, make Allen go with C.J."

"Why?" Jake asked, sitting down in front of me.

"Because I'm gonna hang out here with y'all and Echo."

"Kay, whatever." Jake said, "Allen, yo, go sit with Marcie and them over there, we gotta get a couple open seats."

A boy stood up from the seat next to me and walked over to another table. "You got it, Jay." he said as he made his leave.

Denny sat in the seat to my right and I walked with Sam over to the line of kids.

"Looks like you've made some new friends." Sam observed.

"What? You gettin' jealous, there? Stealin' your stalker spotlight?" I said, laughing a little, smiling a lot.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p' and smiling. We got out trays and sat down at Jake's table.

I forked my mac and cheese and my stomach growled. This food may not look too good but I'm hungry.

"So, what's your name?" Jake asked Sam. "Sam, uh, Winchester." he replied taking a drink of the Mountain Dew he got from the vending machine. I didn't think to bring money so I was stuck with milk. Eh.

"Echo and Sam Winchester, y'all two related."

"Nope, just a coincidence," I said, recalling Ms. Brennan.

"Cool, cool. So, Echo, did ya hear about the game tonight?"

I looked up from my food and met eyes with Jake.

I took a swig of my milk. "Nope, why?"

"Well, everybody's gonna be there and after some of us are gonna go hang out at The Ridge." he said. That got me wondering.

"What's The Ridge?" I asked.

"This place up in the woods behind the school. It looks out over the old quarry and some of us go out there every now and again to hang and swim."

I took another bite of mac and cheese.

"Would I be able to bring a friend to this little gathering?" I asked, looking at Sam.

"Totally, the more the merrier."

My throat was caked with the sludgy cheese and I contemplated taking another drink of the school milk.

Nope.

I grabbed Sam's soda and took a big drink.

"I don't like milk," I said to Sam, smiling.

He shook his head and laughed a little. I handed him back the drink.

"But, what if you have cooties!" He exclaimed in mock fright/disgust.

"Deal with it," I laughed, "So, Jake, what time's this game and after party?"

"Game starts at seven, so we'll head out to The Ridge after, if your in," he smiled.

"Definitely," I said, smiling at Jake. I turned to Sam. "You in, Sam?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, smiling.

The bell rang and I headed to Calculus. My last few classes came and went. Sam and I had most of them together with the occasion of Jake. The last bell rang and I exited to the locker room in the gym.

I changed pretty quickly, grabbed my bag and headed out the front door of the building. Sam was sitting on the steps.

"Whatchya doin'?" I asked, sitting down next to him.  
>"Waitin' for my brother." he said, smiling at me.<p>

"Well, I'll wait with you, then. So, want me to pick you up for the game tonight or what?"

"I guess, yeah," He pulled out a pen. "This is so cliche, but gimme your hand."

I set my hand in his, palm up while he wrote his address down.

"Super 8?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying there for a bit with my brother..." he said, embarrassed.

"I'm not ragging on you. I asked because that's where I'm staying. I kinda met your brother last night. Gave him directions at the motel?" I said, "I'm guessing it was you in the car with the laptop, couldn't really see your face."

"Oh, that was you? I didn't know. Ya, know. Last night you didn't have your hair all colored and makeup and junk."

"Yeah it was me," I said, laughing, "I absolutely love your car though." I added.

Just then, the car pulled up. Talk about the devil.

"Well, there's Dean, so, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, six thirty." I replied.

Dean called from the car, "Come on, Sammy, I don't wanna get stuck behind no damn buses!"

I laughed and Sam got up.

"Later, Echo."

"Bye, Sam." I said and made my way to the student parking lot.

When my baby came into view I sighed and smiled. I got in and turned my tunes up, the bass shaking the car.

"Well, it rains and it pours when your out on your own..." MCR sang through my speakers. I pulled out of the lot and headed towards the motel. Today was an okay day. And tonight, I'd get to hang out a little and maybe find out a little about the case.

The disappearances did happen near the woods. And I had to be there if there was gonna be a party. Someone else might get taken.

I pulled into the motel and grabbed my backpack. I keyed my room door open and stepped over the threshold. It was four thirty. Two hours til I had to pick up Sam and head to the game.

I jumped on the bed and turned on the T.V. for the first time since I got the room. I channel surfed until I landed on Die Hard with Bruce Willis on FX. I sighed, content. "Yippee-ki-yay motherfucker."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Sam and Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and went to their room. Dean had spent the day watching television, researching horribly, and being restless. Sam sat on the bed farthest from the door and started to address Dean.

Dean cut him off. "I was bored all day, why do you have to go to school?"

"Because, Dean, the disappearances happened to students and they were near the school so, yeah." he replied, voice laced with disinterest. They had this conversation a million times before during other cases.

"Remember that girl from last night? The hot blonde who gave me directions? Mmm. Maybe she could take away this boredom."

"Echo." Sam said, sighing and laying back on the bed.

"What? There's no echo in here."

"No, her names Echo. She goes to my school. We're going to a game later and this little party thing that's in the woods by the school. That way I can keep an eye on the other kids and maybe get some insight on what this thing is since I'll be in the area."

"Dude, can I come? I love parties...and senior chicks...mmm...senior chicks."

"Nope," Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because, dude, it's only a couple people and having a random guy showing up in the woods is gonna be kinda weird. Plus, this is my thing."

"Whatever. I'll just go down to the bar and get myself some company." Dean smiled.

Sam frowned in disgust.

"Well, Sammy, you sly dog. Goin' out with blondie. But, I call dibs!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever, she's just a friend."

The minutes ticked by in silence and Sam checked his watch. Six 'o clock. Time to get up and adam.

He closed his laptop and got off of the bed. He took off his button-up and white tee and traded it for a black one. He slid on his hoodie and sat back down on the bed.

"Time for your date?" Dean asked from his bed, where he was paging through their father's journal.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said. There was a knock at the door and Sam opened it to reveal Echo standing there, not looking much different from earlier.

"Let's go, stalker." She said and acknowledge Dean on the bed. She nodded an introduction.

"Well, hello, there," Dean said, rising from the bed. Sam stepped out side and quickly shut the door, leaving Dean inside.

"Well, and we're off." Sam said as they walked towards Echo's car.

"Did you bring swimming trunks? Jake said we were gonna swim." She held up a clear bag with a black bikini in it.

"Nope, be right back." Sam said and headed back towards his room. Echo got in the car and waiting for Sam to return. Sam came back holding some shorts and got in.

Echo started up the car and the stereo started blaring which scared them both. "Sorry, I always forget to turn it down," she said, as she fingered with the controls. "Nah, it's fine." "Well, lets go to that game." Echo said, smiling.

The car pulled out of the lot and onto the road, headed towards the football field.

**Echo's P.O.V.**

I thrummed the beat of the song that was pouring out of the stereo system. Sam sat back in the seat and it seemed he was humming along. We pulled into the parking lot at the school, a couple minutes later and I parked and got out.

I walked towards the gate of the football field with Sam by my side. I walked up to the window.

"Two, please." I said.

"Are you two students here?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" I asked.

"Discount for students. That will be eight dollars, please." She replied.

I started to pull out my wallet but Sam had handed her money, already.

"It's on me," he said and we walked inside the gate.

The stands were almost packed. A good amount for just a high school football game. I was walking up the steps to the bleachers, Sam in tow, when a football player, decked out in pads, jersey, cleats and helmet stepped into my path.

"Hey," the football player said, as he removed his helmet to reveal Jake.

"Hey, Jake, we're here." I said motioning to Sam and myself.

"Great, well, games about to start so find a seat. I'll find you at half-time." He said. With a little wave he walked off towards the field.

I pulled Sam up to the top corner, happy to find it was unoccupied.

"Hey, don't man-handle me," he laughed.

"Oh, you cry baby." I pulled him down onto the bench and the game begun. By the time I realized it, it was half-time and we were winning 14-0. Wow, our teams actually good.

I walked down the stands and made my way to the concession area. I hoped they had pizza.

Jake met us coming out of the field house and caught up.

"So, how is it so far?" he asked us.

"Pretty good," I replied, "Y'all are totally kicking that other team's ass."

He laughed and I walked up to the window. Sam, Jake, y'all want anything? I can just get it in one order, instead of y'all waiting in line."

Sam observed the sign on the window, so did Jake.

"Mountain Dew and piece of pepperoni pizza." Sam said.

"Um, Dr. Pepper and piece of pepperoni pizza," Jake added, "I'll pay you back after the game, my wallets in the locker room."

"No need," I said. Sam started to get out his wallet.

"Think of this as my part of the admission fee." I turned back to the window.

"Ma'am? I'd like 2 Mountain Dews, 1 Dr. Pepper, and three slices of pepperoni pizza."

"That will be...18 dollars," the woman stated. I handed her a twenty, got my two dollar change, and turned to the boys while I waited for the food.

"I love me some pizza," I said and smiled. The lady called out from behind me and I grabbed the food, almost falling over because I was trying to carry it all.

Sam and Jake took theirs and Jake started towards a couple picnic benches under a wooden awning type thing. We sat down and I immediately started to devour my slice.

"Slow down, there, girl, your gonna choke!" Sam stated, laughing and tearing into his own pizza.

After a couple minutes, our pizza was gone and Jake had to head back to the field house. Sam and I took our drinks and headed back into the stands. After the game, which we one 22-4, Jake asked us to wait for him at the benches.

After about ten minutes Jake came out of the field house, lugging a duffel bag. We walked out of the gate and he through it into the bed of a black two door truck. He opened up the door and grabbed a flashlight, a plastic bag, and a cooler.

"I have to grab something out of my car," I said. We walked over to where I parked and Sam and I grabbed our swimming clothes.

We followed behind Jake as he walked down a path beside the school. A couple of curved stone benches were here and there under weeping willows that were at the front of the woods.

He walked down a trail in the middle of the benches and soon we found ourselves at a clearing. An orange gravel road to our right signified how a few trucks and cars were parked in the clearing.

Teenagers were sitting on cars and listening to the blaring music. Jake walked up to the first truck and Denny came around it. The truck was black, like Jake's but the tinting on the windows was way past illegal.

I smiled at Denny and Jake hopped into the truck.

"Gotta change," he said. Denny came to stand by me and Sam.

"That's what this trucks for. The tinting is too dark, so it's not street legal. This is what we use if for. Changing when we go swimming," he laughed.

I hadn't noticed before but Denny stood bare foot, with black swimming trunks with white Hawaiian flowers printed on it and a grey tank top.

Jake exited the truck and came to stand next to me.

"Your turn." he said.

He wore sandals and plain blue swimming trunks. No shirt. Wow, that's a sight.

Washboard abs, and the perfect amount of tan. I climbed into the truck and locked the doors, just in case. I pulled off my tee shirt, undershirt, shoes and pants.

I pulled off my under wear and bra and replaced them with my black string bikini. I made sure the strings were double-knotted and stuffed my other clothes and shoes into the bag.

I pulled a pony-tail holder off of my wrist and pulled my hair up. I did it so it looked really good, but gave the effect that I didn't really try. I looked in the rear view mirror and was satisfied.

I unlocked the doors and got out of the truck. I stood on the ground right outside the door.

"Well, what are you waitin' for, Sam. Get dressed. Well, undressed," I said, smiling.

The other two, Denny and Jake turned to look at what Sam was open-mouthed towards.

Jake broke out in a grin and Sam climbed into the truck, blushing. After a couple minutes, Sam got out of the vehicle himself and it was my turn to stare.

Forget Jake's washboard abs. Sam was way more muscular. And tan too.

He came out in nothing but white and black checkerboard swimming trunks that hung low on his hips. You could make out distinct abs and every kind of muscle your supposed to have there. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Can I stick my stuff in your bag, Echo? Didn't think to bring one..." he trailed off.

I immediately handed him my bag and silently berated myself for gawking. He put his stuff in the bag and handed it back to me.

"Just throw it in the floorboard," Denny said. I put the bag in the designated place and Jake opened his cooler. He pulled out four beers and handed them to each of us.

"Oh, wonderful..." I commented, smiling.

We opened our beers and walked towards the other people. Shouts and laughing could be hear in the midst of the music. We walked to the edge of a small cliff-like land form.

"See you on the flip side." Jake remarked, downing his beer. He gave a last reckless smile, a little salute and stepped backwards off the cliff.

I lunged forward too late.

Denny shouted, "Yeah!", cupping his hands over his mouth, laughing.

Sam looked just as surprised as I was. Denny then leaned over the edge. I looked too.

And down, below the drop was a smiling, wet, Jake, splashing in the water.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed at him.

"Then, come down here and do it!" he retorted.

I looked at Sam who shrugged. I smiled at Denny and Sam.

"Yippee-ki-yay mother-" the quote was cut off as I jumped off the ridge, replaced by a scream of excitement.

I was then engulfed in cool water. I resurfaced and grinned a Jake who was laughing while swimming backwards.

"Now, I got you," I laughed.

He started to swim faster. I was about to go after him when a giant splash erupted beside me.

Sam came up out of the water and shook his head.

I pulled out my pony-tail and did the same. We started towards where Jake was and Denny plopped in behind us. We made it over to a couple of rocks that sat in a shallow part of the water.

I jumped up onto a rock, smoothed over the years by erosion from the water. Sam sat beside me and Jake and Denny grabbed a seat on another rock.

"Well, what now?" I asked. I turned to Sam and my breathing hitched. His hair was wet and it matted in parts around his face and the moonlight shown down, illuminating little drops of water that clung to his smooth and tan skin.

He was smiling broadly, obviously enjoying himself.

"Dunno, Jake?"

Jake looked up at us.

"Lemme go grab a few more beers and I know what we can do."

He looked at Denny who gave him a questioning look.

"Be right back." he said, smiling at me as he walks up a trail on the bank behind us.

A few minutes later he returned from the same trail, carrying his cooler. He plopped back onto his rock and threw everyone a beer.

"Okay, so, do you guys wanna hear a story?"

I eyed Sam.

"Guess so," I said, smiling at Jake. "Bout, what?"

"Well, it's kind of a ghost story, local legend thing."

I brightened inside. He must be talking about the case I'm on, maybe this is the insight I need. Sam looked interested too.

"Well, according to the story, back before our town became a town, it was all forest and woods, like it is around here. Now, there used to be this old quarry, but back then it was what started the town. They would mine, and cut down trees, started to build on this land. But, some say that the land we claimed was already inhabited.

"By some kind of Indian like people. But these people weren't normal. They didn't work or live in houses or go to school. That kinda thing. You see, they lived in little caves and underground spaces that spread throughout the quarry. Well, they weren't normal people, so they didn't have normal pets. And when the first people came to try and take this land they took the pets off the leash. These things were beasts. They ravaged the new comers and the only way to kill them was fire, so they set the whole forest up. Burning down most of what was there except for this portion.

"They thought they killed all of the beasts but now, its told that if your in the forest you can hear them. Screeching and calling out. And they hunt you. They jump down from above or come up behind you, they catch you off guard, then use their claws and rows and rows of sharp pointy teeth. The rip you to shreds, eat you alive then toss your bones in the quarry. After a meal they go into the caves and rest until they are hungry again. Then, they come back. FOR YOU!" He screamed the last part.

Getting what he wanted, me jumping. He then laughed and Sam chuckled.

"That is so shit!" I exclaimed. "There is no such thing as monsters!" I lied.

I took another swig of beer and nudged Sam.

"Wanna get wet again?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." he smiled and we set our beers down and slid into the water.

"So, Sam," I asked, as Jake and Denny jumped in, "You up for a game?"

"What game?" the three asked in unison. I laughed.

"Um, Marco Polo."

"Alright," Sam said, "Who's it?"

"Me, I guess," I said, "Since I thought of it. Strict boundaries, though. No going out of the shallow part. I'd lose y'all in a split second."

I closed my eyes as the boys made there way through the water.

"Marco!" I called.

"Polo," Jake and Denny's voices came from my right.

"Polo," Sam said from behind me.

I turned. "Marco!" I called again.

"Polo!" They called in unison again.

"Polo," Sam said from behind me.

How did he get back there?

I said 'Marco!' once more as I faked to turn.

I lunged forward and face planted into a hard chest. With my eyes still closed I meandered my hand upwards, passing over abs and pecks until it met a neck and jawline.

I leaned up and opened my eyes.

"Polo," Sam said softly in front of me, my hand still on his jaw. He smiled.

"Your it," I said, blushing at the closeness.

Then, a wailing screech and a girl's scream ripped through the night and echoed through the open space of the quarry; bouncing off of the black, moonlit water.


	3. Monster I Carry

**Author's Note: I know that there has been a BIIIIG delay on this. It was supposed to be a co-write but the co-writer never came through, so I took it in my own hands. Hope you like it!**

**~CalicoKahlia**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, or it's characters or anything that I might/may use (dialogue, or moments from the show, etc.)****_

**Read, Rant && Review! :D**

**Reviews-Ch.2:**

**1)BlackBloodRose64-**lol I love the story so far! Its awesome!

**Me-**Thanks! Here's a majorly delayed update, thought!

**2)Amy90-**Oh Pleeeeeaaaze update soon! Can't wait... - mean cliffhanger! And Echo and Sam are so cute together! Hope they aren't really brother and sister...? I'm definitely checking in again!

**Me-**Hope you enjoy this new one, too! and you'll just have to wait and see...This chapter has...some twists...gotta remember Echo saying she's different in the first chapter, right?

**3)Carver Edlund-**interesting story so far, i cant wait to read more!

**Me-**Thanks! Hope you like this one!

**4)SPN Mum-**Well, this story is off to an interesting start. :) I am interested in getting to know Echo more. She seems to get along with Sam quite well. It will be fun to see where their friendship goes. I wonder what is attacking the teens? It almost sounds like a Wendigo...

**Me-**Might be...might be... I know I messaged you about the monster a whiiile ago, but, things have changed without Xena in on the story, so I just continued it my own way. Hope you like!

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone carries around their own monsters," <em>Dad's words ring in my head, _"Just don't become the monster you carry."_

We jump apart almost instantly and my eyes flick straight towards the origin of the booming sound. Back at the top of the ridge. I scramble out of the water, followed by Sam who looks as hard-set and determined as I am right now. I run up the trail that Jake had used, feeling my wet feet get scratched and sliced by small rocks and sticks. After a few winding seconds and an incline in the path, I come to the clearing and run straight forward to the center of it.

Sam is next to me, chest rising and falling absently, like something else comes first. Jake and Denny pop up behind us, breathing heavily. They aren't as practiced as I am, and Sam, I guess too.

"What was that?" Denny asks, eyes wide. "What can wail like that? An eagle? It didn't sound real, not human!"

"It wasn't," I mumble under my breath, scanning the meadow. Sam's eyes find mine the instant I utter the words. Could he have hear me? I see a tall, dark, inhuman figure dragging something into the dark part of the woods and bolt to Denny's truck. Once I get there, I rip through my bag and find my butterfly knife that was in my shoe. I search the cab until I find another bag that has guys basketball clothes in it. I don't have time to pull on my jeans over my wet legs, so I grab the basketball shorts. I tug them on and tie them tighter lazily and quickly. Without thinking I grab the nearest shirt, which happens to be one that spilled out of another bag. Sam's bag. I pull it on and turn around, tying my Converse.

"Um, look guys, I think you should all stay here for a minute. I have uh, something I have to go do," I say and start power-walking to the dark of the woods. I hear footsteps behind me and I whirl, expecting the unexpected.

"Sam, I told you to stay back there!" I shout at him. Was he this hard-headed?

"I think I can handle myself. Probably just some drunk cheerleaders," He steps past me and I roll my eyes. I don't know what I'd do if I had any more casualties.

"What do you think your doing? It might be dangerous. You should go back!" I say, pleading. I can't let someone else get hurt. I'm a hunter; I'm supposed to protect people.

"You need to go back. I know what I'm doing," he replies. He's still shirtless, because I absentmindedly got his shirt, and it's wondrous. The moonlight that filter through the little cracks in the canopy overhead shines down and lights up his toned back. I start stepping faster. After a few minutes we come to an old mine. It looks very outdated.

"Stay out here, okay?" He says, putting a hand up, slightly.

"No, way. I'm not gonna let a civilian go in there alone." _What_ did I just say? His brow furrows.

"Okay, but stay behind me," he replies, starting towards the dark entrance.

"Fat chance," I mumble again and he sort of chuckles...like he heard me...

_Crack._

The sound of a twig snapping sounds from farther inside and we run straight towards it. My special intuition tells me we're close. And I hope to God it's something normal. High schoolers messing around. What would happen if Sam saw what I could do? Not the whole, 'I'm a hunter' thing, but my powers. They were just there. Dad never explained the. So how could I?

A figure appears in a barely illuminated section of the tunnel. It's towering height and skinny body, hunched over. Long arms ending in talon-like claws. Wendigo. I should have guessed. Fire, hunting. Hello, obvious!

"Sam, step back. Get behind me," I say, stepping in front of his hulking frame. I didn't have a lighter; no matches. I would have to use my abilities. My right arm flies up, palm facing the creature. It turns and a guttural growl courses off it's teeth. I focus my mind. Enclosing the monster in bright white light that emanates from my hand. My eyes go white, like the whole tunnel and the Wendigo screeches once more before burning in my light. It falls limp on the rocky dirt ground beneath us. I turn to Sam, pulling in a deep breath.

"Your a hunter," he says. I choke on the 'The Truth Is Out There' speech that was about to slide off my lips. "But, that's not all. What are you?"

"I-I," I don't know what to say. Sam knows about hunting? Monsters? "I don't know what I am...but I am a hunter. Are you one, too?"

"Yeah, and my brother, Dean," he says, stepping backwards, meeting the dirt wall. He's scared of me. And I feel like crying. I don't want to be feared. I'm not a monster, am I?

"What did you just do?" He asks, breaking up my pity party.

"I really don't know. All I know is that I can do...things...that aren't normal. Not even for monsters and hunters." Before he can reply a whimper sounds out, almost inaudibly, from behind the creature, in the darkness.

"H-help me," a girls voice calls. I walk forward, out of the little moonlight that is coming from a hole in the ceiling of the tunnel. A teenage girl, about our age, that I remember from school cowers in a nook in the wall. I hoist her up. After we lock eyes, I use another one of my abilities. One that I rarely use. Only in times like this. She doesn't seem badly hurt. Images and words, sounds and feelings flow into me.

_Cindy Callahan. Double 'C'. Junior. Volunteer. Three siblings. Dad, businessman. Mom, veterinarian. Scared. Confused. Blood. Need. Help me, help me, help me. _

"Cindy, we are here to help. Your going to be okay. The things gone," I say. It's obvious she's gone into shock. She's going to be scarred for life. But, I could help...

"Sam, theres this thing...that I can do. And it would help her..." I say, trailing off. I turn to face him. Different emotions flicker in his eyes and at last he nods. I guess he trusts me enough. As much as a hunter can trust another. I lock eyes with Cindy. She's trembling.

"Cindy, don't worry. It's all okay," I say, my eyes going white again. She looks into them, losing herself from this world and falling into my words. "Tonight, there was no monster. You came out here to hang out with some friends and you went into the woods to be alone for a moment. Then, you thought there was a big dog, so you start running. You fell alot, hurting yourself and getting scraped up and scared. The dog was no where to be seen. You're going to go home. And forget all about this. Alright?"

She nods and we lead her out of the mining shaft. We let her go on her own about ten feet from the woods' edge and she walks into the clearing; forgetting her encounter with the things in the dark.

"What did you do?" Sam asks, eying me warily.

"Just, well. Another thing. It's like compulsion, ya know? I can tell someone to do something, make them forget, etc. It's not really fair but, sometimes its necessary. That girl deserves a life. Not living in the past being haunted by memories of a Wendigo. Of monsters in general. Now she can go off to Brown University and be a Psychology major like she wants to."

"How do you know she wants to do that?" He asks, eyes questioning; boring in to mine that have returned to their normal...human...color.

"Well, right before I convinced her to forget, I read through her thoughts. I needed to know her name. Otherwise the compulsion wouldn't have been as strengthy and effective. Power comes with names. If I just did it without her name, years from now she might start getting flashes of tonight, and force herself into a shell. Going insane. So, that's what I did." I say, as we walk out into the clearing. Cars are starting to clear out and Denny and Jake still stand by the truck, though now they have their clothes on.

"What happened?" Jake asks, wide-eyed.

"Oh, some chick was being chased by a stray dog. The dog ran off and the girl headed home. No big," I say, shrugging.

"What the hell was that screech then?" Denny asks, eyes filled with confusion.

"Probably a big bird, or the girl. Ya know if you practice, you can learn to use different vocal cords than that of your normal voice. So, it might've slipped out at first then returned to a normal scream. That's kinda how it sounded anyway," Sam added, trying to help me out.

"Hmm, well uh, Echo, you can just uh, bring me my shorts at school, tomorrow," Jake says and hands me my bag. I pull out the shirt I was wearing earlier and peel off Sam's because I'm sure it's the only one he has. I still have my bikini top on, thank God, because that would've been really awkward without it. I slide mine one.

"Sorry, it's the first shirt I grabbed from the truck," I say.

"It's cool. Well, we should start heading back. Got school tomorrow and everything," he says in reply. Denny hops in his truck, after we grab all of our things and tears off down the dirt road. It seems Jake got his cooler from down at the quarry because he lugs it while walking us down the path we entered on. A few minutes later, we emerge at the school parking lot and Sam and I say goodbye to Jake and leave in my car.

"So, should I worry about you compelling me to forget everything?" Sam asks from the passenger seat.

"Um, no. It seems someone else should know, besides me and my dad."

"Your mom doesn't know?" Sam asks, and I visibly wince. I never knew her, but for some reason she's one of my weak points.

"I, I don't know my mom." I say, regaining some measure of control, hands gripping the wheel a bit tighter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to like, yeah, sorry," he says, looking down, playing with his hands.

"No, no, it's okay," I say, nodding a little and swallowing. "I never met my mom. And Dad never talks about her. My dad wasn't a hunter when I came along, but something happened and he ended up raising me as one. I don't know where my mom is, who she is. But Dad says she's out there. Somewhere. And he would want me to meet her, someday. When the times right, but I just don't know what the big deal is. And what are these weird powers that I have. I don't want to have them. I want to be normal. As normal as a hunter can be. I don't want to be a freak." I say, catching my breath. God, I talk too much. He probably doesn't even care.

"Sorry, I just. Sometimes I just start talking and then it all comes out..." I finish. He nods as we pull into the motel parking lot.

"It's okay. I know how you feel. Not knowing your mom. My dad dragged my brother and I into this, too. So, I can relate to that," he laughs a little. I smile. Sam's pretty cool. And he's a hunter! But, hunter's can't get involved with each other, or anyone else for that matter. It would be too risky. Keep your head in the game.

I park and shut off the car, we sit in silence for a few seconds. Then he speaks.

"I don't know what you are, and I might have only known you for a day. But your not evil, Echo. Your not a monster." He says and gets out the the car, disappearing behind corner by the stairs. I sit back in my seat, letting my head fall back on the headrest, gazing at the interior of the hood.

_Not a monster. Not a monster,_ I chant.


	4. Different With You

**Author's Note****: Weellllll, hello out there, lol. I think it has been...hmmmm about...a month or something like that...hell im not sure..getting crap mixed up well..here's a new chapter for AIACR...sorry thats what I put in my Docx for the chaps when I post. Well, here ya go! Hope you like it. And sorry abt all the POV changes. And if your wondering why John is kinda OOC here is bc, how do you think he would act if he had a daughter, too? He would treat her waaayyy different than that of the boys, right? And if your wondering about Dallas. I have no idea about him either...just random. Maybe he might come into play later in the story. On Mibba I even added character pages for Jake and Denny...Idk why...but I guess they are gonna be in here somewhere again, ya know? Well, enjoy...this relatively long ass author's note!**

**~CalicoKahlia**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, or it's characters or anything that I might/may use (dialogue, or moments from the show, etc.)****_

**Read, Rant && Review! :D**

**Reviews-Ch.3:**

**1)SPN Mum-**I KNEW IT! It WAS a Wendigo! :P

I don't know who or what Echo's mom is, but she obviously got her 'powers' from her. Sam doesn't scare easily, so he will still be friends with Echo, I'm sure. Maybe something more too? lol It will be fun to see them get to know each other better.

Thanks for the update. I hope it goes well, with you writing the story on your own now. I look forward to more. :)

**Me-**Hey, lol, it was. I remember messaging you about it before. How it was supposed to be something else and then I changed it when I became the only writer. And Echo's mother? About that...well...you will all see soon. Who or what Echo's mom is..or was...dont know yet. Hell, I don't even know. Jk I know but, I'm just gonna make you sweat(: and about her powers? Obviously from mummy because seriously...john is badass but he aint that cool! lol Sammy knows whos good and whos bad, i think, so I agree with you. And something more for them...Oh one can only hope! Here is the more you were looking forward to!

**2)Carver Edlund- **loved the chapter! i wonder if sam is going to tell dean everything that really happened, or just that the hunt is taken care of? and echo has a really mysterious past that i cant wait to learn more about!

**Me-**Well, Sam, here is feuding with himself over that. Thinking about his safety if Echo is bad(not telling dean), and Echo's safety even if she is good,(telling him), if ya catch my drift. oh echo has been through alot and some of the crap she doesnt even know where it came from, e.g. powers. lol. Hopefully In the next few chapters, you can learn more about who echo is and where she came from. Enjoy!

**Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And, P.S. as a little note-like thing, you can learn more about the story by reading other's reviews, maybe asking questions that you didn't and even my replies above!**

* * *

><p>**Third Person**<p>

_"So somewhere along the line I stopped being your father. And I became your drill sergeant." John had once said. Sam hasn't a clue why it is being repeated in his head now. But, it is. And he has a feeling that it means something. Something is not right._

Sam breaks out of his reverie and walks in the motel door and is eyed by a very smily, obviously drunk Dean.

"So, where ya been? I been workin' this case and your off with some dude!" Dean slurs out. It takes all that Sam is not to laugh. Dean in his drunkest phase, when he's not passed out.

"Dean, you were at the bar," Sam says, sitting down reproachfully on his bed farthest from the door. "And by the looks of this place, you weren't the only one to come back here, afterwards. You know that I was gone to the thing in the woods. And ends up, we aren't the only hunters here. Nevermind, I'll wait until your sober to tell you the rest. Anyways, it was a Wendigo and it's dead, now. So, goodnight, Dean."

"What are you saying goodnight to me for? It's nine in the morning! Who else is hunting? Wait, it's not hunting season!" Dean exclaims, chest bouncing a little from where he lies back on his bed. Sam shakes his head and walks into the dimly lit bathroom. He peels off his damp shirt; the one Echo had worn. His jacket lay abandoned on the table in the main room.

How was he going to tell Dean about what Echo had done? Was he even going to tell him? He already said there were other hunters, but does Dean really need to know that it was her? Sam was feuding in his head; caught between telling the truth and somehow protecting Echo herself.

He sighed, too tired to think anymore. After taking off the rest of his clothes, Sam stepped into the shower, waiting for it to heat up. Hopefully, he'd dream about what he was going to say to  
>Dean when they woke up.<p>

**Echo**

"God, you are insane. Of course you're not a monster. You have a human body and breathe and eat and pee. Your completely human. No, not completely. You have your powers. You're a superhero!...Who is insane. Because talking to yourself is a sign of insanity. And you are still doing it...Damnit..." Now, I'm talking to myself? And arguing? What the hell. I really must be messed up. I grab my bag out of the car and shut the door behind me. The night air breaches it's way through the dampness of my tee. My bikini seemed to soak the front of the shirt. Perfect circles. It looks like I'm leaking. I shake my head and unlock my motel room door. I throw my bag on the floor and check the salt line. I forget the door isn't completely closed and peel out of my t-shirt, earning a whistle from a passerby on the walkway in front of the rooms. I snark my lip and shake my head a little. People.

After a quick, cold, shower I pull on a bigger, dry tee and slip into bed. Who cares what I wear? I'm the only one here. I reach for the light mounted on the wall and hear a faint buzzing. I left my cell in the drawer on the nightstand. I quickly sit up, and no matter how un-lady-like it is, I cross my legs, covering my lowerself with the long tee and part of the cover. I open and reach into the drawer. Eight missed texts, twelves missed calls, and five voicemails. All from Dad. Wow, he needs to have a little less free time. I scroll through the texts: 'Where are you's' and 'Are you okay's', 'Call me's'. The works. So are all the voicemails. God, Dad, way to be overprotective.

I go to recent calls and select his name from the list. I look at the phone for a second before pulling it to my ear, hearing the standard 'brrriiiiinnnggg' shrill in my ears. I let it ring once, then hang-up, re-dial, let it ring four times, hang-up, re-dial, and let it ring three more times. After the third call, third ring, he picks up. It's my way of telling him it's me and I love him when I call. 1 ring-1-I, 4 rings-4-Love, 3 rings-3-You. I know it's cheesy but, it's our cheese. It deserves to be gooey. Oh, now I'm hungry. I giggle and listen.

"Hey, babygirl."

"Hey, dad," I say, smiling. It's good to hear a familiar voice.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you call? Did something happen?" He shoots the questions at me. My smile gets wider and I play with a stray string on the covers.

"No, daddy, everything's fine. Here, lemme give you the rundown, okay, so, first..." I run through everything that has happened so far. Not leaving out a single thing. From school, to the football game, to the woods, the other hunters, Wendigo, me having to use my powers. Everything.

"I-I," He falters and my brow creases in concern. I drop the string that dangled in my fingers.

"Dad, are you okay? What's wrong?" I ask, sitting up straighter for some reason.

"It's okay, honey. It's just, I didn't know there were other hunters. Your in Albuquerque, right?"

I nod, knowing he can't see it and say, "Yes, sir."

"Alright, I'm not that far away; I'll be there sometime tomorrow."

"Why, what's wrong?" I ask, getting more worried.

"Nothing. I just-I-I have to go, I'll call you when I'm there." The line goes dead. I pull the phone from my ear and stare at it for a moment while the screen flashes 'call ended' then goes dark. I shut it and clutch it in my hand. My other hand reaches for the light and I roll over in bed. Something is not right here. And that's not my special intuition telling me that.

**Third Person**

John's fingers fumbles over the 'end' key and he hangs-up and speed-dials Dean.

"Dad?" Sam's voice rose through the tiny speaker, groggily.

"Sam. Something has come up. I'll be in town tomorrow. You and your brother just stay put and keep low. Something's wrong."

"What, what's wrong? What are you talking about?" Sam asks, sitting up, fully alert now.

"We, you and Dean and I, we need to talk..." John hung-up. Sending a last text to Dean's phone. 'Be there, noon. Don't worry.' He turns the phone off and rubs a hand across his face. He was hoping this wouldn't happen.

Sam gets out of his bed, moving over to the dual lamps mounted over a nightstand in the middle of the two beds. He flips both of them on and calls out to Dean. Dean stirs but doesn't awaken. Sam gingerly raises up an arm to shake his brother and miliseconds later is face to face with Dean's custom handgun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's just me, Dean. Dad called." Sam says and Dean snaps up.

"What did he say?" Dean asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Something has come up and he's gonna be here around noon tomorrow."

"Why?" Dean asks and Sam just shrugs. "You didn't ask him. Come on, Sammy, really?"

"He was being shadier than usual, Dean. He wasn't gonna tell me anything then. He said we are gonna talk tomorrow."

"Okay, then. Off to bed, now." Dean says and falls back into the bed, slipping his gun under the pillow. Sam turns off the lamps and does the same. What did John have to talk about?

(BREAK)-(Still 3rd person)

It seems Dean was too drunk to remember the things Sam had told him when he had arrived last night. They both sit at the ends of the beds; Sam pulling at his boot laces and Dean idly flipping through channels.

_Knock. _

Dean pulls his gun out from his waistband and stands in front of the door, opening it a crack.

"Dad, hey," Dean says pulling the door open wider.

"Could we, go someplace else for this?" John asks, motioning to his two boys. John hasn't called Echo yet, informing her he was in town. He needed to talk to Sam and Dean first.

"Yes, sir," Dean says automatically as Sam gets up from his seat on the bed. They walk out and a few moments later arrive at what looks like a park. Benches and trees and grass; lively people milling around with dogs, courthouse and farmer's market, baby strollers. John takes a seat at the end of one bench and Dean sits at the other, leaving Sam to lean against the Impala.

"Well, boys, it seems that you aren't the only hunters here. Besides me, I mean. There is one more, as Sam here, already knows." John states and Sam leans up a little.

"You mean Echo?" Sam asks. How did his dad know about Echo?

"Wait, Echo is a hunter? No, way. That girl is too tiny!" Dean says, dismissing the whole idea.

"Well, she is, Dean. And there's more..." John states, leaning down and playing with his hands. He is always in action and first come first serve. A man of few words. But, fidgeting with his fingers and stumbling over sentences was not in his M.O. But, that's what he is doing.

**Echo**

I rub sleep-ridden eyes and sit up, checking my phone for calls or texts; anything from Dad.

Nada.

I lazily throw my legs over the side of the bed, accidentally knocking over my salt tin. Wow, empty already. I go to the bathroom and brush my hair, pulling on some casual clothes. Another band tee and some more skinny jeans. I lace up my shoes and grab the keys to the Chevy, tinkering with the random McDonald's toy key rings. I'm such a kid.

I head into the morning light and find my way to Main street. It's a great morning. Sunny and warm, unknowing of the horror the Wendigo caused last night. I pull over to the side of the road and park in a 'two-hour' spot. I feel like walking a bit. Stretch my legs after a night well done. I walk up to a grocery store, armed with a fake credit card. I need to replenish my supplies. I walk over to the condiments aisle and look for rock salt.

There is a teenage boy, stocking shelves. He's wearing a hunter's green apron and has straight skater boy black hair. He looks up and meets my eyes. He then makes a small smile. I can't help myself. It's in my nature. I kind of flip my hair over one shoulder and smile back. I swear he almost faints. It takes all of me not to laugh. I bend down on the shelf where I am and, all the way down. On my ankles, knees bent, my butt inches from the floor, I search for rock salt. There is none. Damn. I turn to the boy.

"Hey, um, could you help me really quick?" I ask, fidgeting a little to make the question seem genuine.

"Sure," he gets up and makes his way toward me, wiping his hands on his apron. His nametag reads 'Hello, my name is: Dallas.' I recognize him from study hall. He was sitting a few tables away from me and Sam reading and H.P. Lovecraft. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, I was looking for some like rock salt or whatever. My mom wants to make some homemade ice cream and she sent me to get some." The excuse is off my lips and into the air in a few seconds. I'm too good at the lying game.

"Oh, uh. Let me go see if we have any in the back, okay?" He says, flipping his hair and starting to turn around. I tap his shoulder. I want to be nice.

"You like H.P. Lovecraft?" I ask and he nods slowly, confused. "Oh, we have study hall together and I saw you reading one of his books yesterday. I have a mild collection of his, if ya want to like borrow one?" I don't know why I say it but it's just one of those times when you know that someone can use some friendly contact.

"Oh, well, sure, I guess. Let me go check on that salt for you," Dallas says, and turns around fully, stepping towards the end of the aisle and into some doors by the frozen food section. I stand awkwardly, hands in my pockets, scanning the shelves. Dallas comes back a few minutes later and hands me one medium-sized bag of rock salt.

"Sorry, it's all we had, but Andrew, the manager, was in the back and he said you can get some probably at the ice cream parlor shop thing at the corner down there," he nudges to the left with his elbow. I hurriedly grab the bag from his arms, hefting it onto my hip.

"Well, thanks, Dallas. You got like a number I can get a hold of you with? For the uh books?" I ask, laughing at myself, inwardly. I'm such a dork.

"Yeah," he says, pulling a pen and a tiny stock taking pad from his apron pocket. He rips off a corner and writes a number down setting it it my free hand. I slip it into my pocket and smile.

"I'll see you sometime, okay?" I say, starting to walk off. He says 'bye' back and I head to checkout. I pay for the salt then lug it down the corner where I buy some extra. One can never be unprepared. I walk down the sidewalk, by a park, on the opposite side of the street of where I first parked. I have two bags now. One carrying the bag of rock salt and the other carrying three canisters of it. It's getting kind of heavy, digging red indentions in my wrists.

Then I see him. Sitting on a bench with two other guys standing by him. I would know him anywhere. I walk closer, now ten or twelve feet away.

"Daddy?" I call.


	5. Unknown Lies

**Author's Note: Welp, don't know how long it's been, but...This explains some...I bet you'll be feeling alot like Echo by the end of this chapter...still wondering...Sorry for being a tease! Here ya go! Message or review for any questions you may have, or comments, anything lol  
><strong>

**~CalicoKahlia**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, or it's characters or anything that I might/may use (dialogue, or moments from the show, etc.)****_

**Read, Rant && Review! :D**

**Reviews-Ch.4:**

**1)SPN Mum-**Uh-oh! Woops! I don't think John intended on telling the boys about who Echo is with her present! lol Guess he wasn't being very smart by having his conversation with them out in the open. ;D I wonder what Echo will think about John talking to Sam and Dean, when she didn't even know he knew them, and vice versa.

I think things are going to get real interesting...

**Me-**Well, I hope this is interesting enough, for starters because it is going to get confusing! lol. It plays out in the end, though, I hope lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for the very short reply but I'm uber tired XP,. here, to fill in more space for your reply. SUPERNATURAL RULES SUPERNATURAL RULES SUPERNATURAL RULES! XP

**P.S. To late reviews, as in people who usually review who haven't reviewed on chapter four yet, sorry for not being able to reply to you in this, but it's not my fault...i dnt think lol. if you have any thing you need to discuss put it in this chap review or message me, i guess lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>**Echo**<p>

_Pastor Jim used to quote things at me. If I told a lie, or broke something or stole, he would find some damned quote from Socrates or Plato, Francis Bacon or Albert Einstein. Anything figuratively relative to the situation. Some are repeated now. Maybe it has something to do with my intuition. Something doesn't feel right. _

_"'Lies are like acid, corrosive; they can dissolve trust in a heartbeat.'|'The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing.'" Lies...Knowing nothing..._

"Daddy, what's going on? I didn't know you were here, yet," I say, trying to hide my alarm as well as my confusion. I walk the last few paces and Dad stands. Now, I can see who it is with him. Sam and Dean. Why are they here?

"Wait, you know Echo?" Sam asks, motioning to me and Dad.

"Of course he does, Sam. He's my father. And how do you know him?" I pull one of my bag-ridden hands up to adjust the other.

"I don't think so, darlin'. Cause, ya see, this is our dad," Dean says, nonchalantly, jerking his thumb towards him.

"Daddy, tell me what's going on," I demand, beginning to panic. Why is Dean saying Daddy is their dad?

"Listen, Echo, Sam, Dean, let's just all go back to the motel. We'll talk about this there," Dad says and begins crossing the road to the Camaro. "Boys, y'all just ride together. I'm riding with Echo, okay?"

"Yes, sir," they chorus. I'm stock still.

"Come on, babygirl," Dad calls from the other side of the road. My brain go's on auto-pilot and I fast walk across, tossing the bags in the back and sliding in the driver's seat. He gets in next to me and I grip the wheel tighter.

"Daddy, talk to me," I say, as I pull off the side of the street. My mind and heart are racing. I need to find out what's going on. Before I start crying and it starts raining. Or screaming and thundering.

"I will when we get to the motel," he replies, rubbing the stubble on his chin. The rest of the drive is silent and soon we pull into the motel parking lot and Dad and I stand outside of their room. They drive up and we all head inside. Instantly, I sit at the old round table, pulling my knees up to my chest. Dad sits down across from me and Sam and Dean on their respective beds.

"Now, Dad, will you please tell us what the hell is going on? Why there is some crazy chick running around calling you her father?" Dean almost barks from his seat on the foot of the bed.

"Dean, calm down. Okay, well, boys, this is Echo. She's your sister."

I'm the first to freak out. Sam is just wide-eyed and Dean has a look of disbelief mixed with confusion. I start shaking.

"Dad, what are you talking about? Are you saying Sam is my-my brother?" I go into hysterics. Sam's mouth opens and shuts repeatedly.

"Baby, it's not what you think. Things will be okay."

"Dad, you have got to be freaking kidding me!" Dean shouts standing up now.

"This is so not fair! I meet one guy. One damn guy and he has to be my brother!" I shut my mouth. Then it reopens on its own, in a bare whisper. "You-you've lied to me? What else have you told me is a lie?" He kneels in front of me, laying a hand gently on my shaking knee. I push it away.

"Echo, baby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was trying to protect y-"

"How could you possibly protect me when you were barely even there? Pastor Jim was more of a father. I grew up in that church. Least you could do was tell me I wasn't your only kid! And what about mom, huh? Is she their's too, or is she dead or do you even know where the hell she is?" I shout, outraged, sitting higher in my seat. He opens his mouth to talk, but I don't let him. "You know, the protection you've given me is a life of hunting and lies; growing up not knowing a mom, barely ever seeing a dad, fighting against otherwise imaginary things in the dark. And you make it worse by telling me I have two brothers. One that I almost freaking kissed, and the other is almost too hot to comprehend? I-I can't even begin to understand this. This is completely fucked up. Utterly and totally," I stop to catch my breath. The whole time I was flailing my arms, talking with my hands, beating them against my legs in anger. How could he do this to me?

"There is so much more you need to know, but, I can't tell you, yet. I don't know when I can, but, I will one day, I promise. It's just, Echo, I know it's not fair, but you have to believe me when I say that it will be okay. I have protected you all of your life, you just don't know it all," he says, voice encased in understanding. I can't take it.

"B-but, I almost kissed my brother! That is wrong in so many ways, but it doesn't fucking feel wrong! I don't get it! I don't know if I want to get it!" I shout, almost in tears. Sam is silent, completely still. You can see his Adam's apple bob with a swallow. Dean is just looking back and forth at everyone, like we are crazy. Then I think, maybe we are. Maybe we are all just crazy and this is a fever dream. Maybe one day, I will wake up. With a different family, a different life, different everything. This is all fake. This is all fake. It's all just a phony picture show.

"I know, babygirl, I know," Dad says, adjusting his perch on his feet. "But, I'm going to tell you one thing, right now. With Sam, it's not wrong. I'm not saying it's completely right, but it's not wrong." I look up at him, confusion etched on my face. How could it not be wrong? If Sam and Dean are my brothers, then what happened and what I feel is totally wrong.

"Well, this is getting too soap opera for me," Dean says, standing, and running his hands down his thighs. Dad stands up fully and addresses him.

"Dean, wait, I need to talk to you alone for a minute." Sam stands when Dad speaks.

"Echo, can I uh," he jerks his thumb awkwardly toward the door. I nod, pulling myself up from the chair. I don't trust my voice. I walk past Dean and my, our, dad, and out the door. The wind picked up outside. It's dusk and the sun has started setting. I feel more than hear Sam standing a little ways behind me and involuntarily shiver. I nod towards my car. We get in and my voice sounds out, distantly.

"I was cold." I say and he nods nervously. "What did you want to talk about?" The sun flashes brilliantly through the buildings near us and faraway trees on the horizon.

"What do you think he means...that it's not wrong? You said, you said that it didn't feel—God, this is awkward," he says, letting out a rush of air. I chuckle. One thing that would help the situation any would be the awkward nervousness of Sam.

"I know...It doesn't feel wrong...and Dad said it wasn't. But how could it not be, with him like..." I whisper out the last words. "Both of our dads..."

He shakes his head, turning it towards my side of the car, out the window, at the sunset. I don't know how long we sit there, watching the sun drop. But, during that time, not a word is spoken, the only substantial thing being the feel of our somehow intertwined fingers. I don't know how they got that way, but it feels right. I don't pull my hand back, because it tightens within Sam's, finding its place. Going home.

"Ya know what, Sam?" I break the silence, squeezing his hand to get his attention away from the barely lingering rays of light. He meets my eyes, wondering. "Fuck this," I say. I lean towards him and slant my lips on his. My eyes fall closed and my left hand grabs hold on his neck. He kisses me back, fully, hard and lovely, soft and rough. The perfect match to a fucked up thing. The kiss softens and I break away, pulling in my breath. My hand leaves his and I get out of the car, walking into the motel room. I confront Dad and Dean, Sam pulling himself up to stand behind me. I take a few steps, allowing him to step inside and close the door. I sit down on the bed closest to me.

"Okay, first things first. I, Echo Winchester, will not be accountable for anything I have done or will do, have said or will say or anything like that. Dad, you are going to explain everything. Not now, but soon. I don't think I could have any more crazy tonight. Or anytime sooner than two weeks, hell, two months, okay? I just, I want things to be alright and go on a hunt and get this frustration out. From now on, Dad, you are to be here, with me—us—as much as you possibly can. And Sam, Dean, I will be accompanying, awkwardly, you two and Dad, here, to where ever we go. Except to the bathroom. We're gonna try and sort this out, like...like sane people, alright?" I pull in a deep breath. They nod in unison. "Good, now, I'm hungry, let's go eat." We take the Impala, Sam and I in the backseat. Dean is driving with some AC/DC playing. Dean pulls into a diner parking lot and we all get out and take a seat in a back booth.

A teenage girl in an apron, smacking gum with too much cherry lipstick on, waltzes over swaying her hips. She eyes Sam and Dean like candy and it takes all of me not to bust out laughing.

"So, what can I get ya, boys?" She ignores my presence and eyes them again. Sam is next to me, dad and Dean in the opposite seat. I crack a smile, not looking away from the menu.

"Weeeeeelllll, I guess I'll have theeeeee-" I drag it out, noticing her rolling eyes and a giggle escape my lips. Sam cracks a small smile, realizing what I'm doing and begins nonchalantly humming and messing with the salt shaker on the table. After about twelve seconds Dad breaks it up.

"Kids, order, already," he half-snarls.

"Bacon cheeseburger, fries and a Coke," Dean says, winking at the waitress. I bust out laughing now.

"Mountain Dew!" I half-shout at her, still laughing, "And another bacon cheeseburger and fries!"

"Same as her, hold the bacon," Sam comments, accidently tipping over the salt shaker. It spills a little and he quickly tosses some over his shoulder. The waitress doesn't notice, just scribbles down our orders with a snarl then smiles at Dean and saunters back behind the counter. About thirty minutes and a thousand calories later, we drive back to the motel. Dad got his own room and Sam walks me to mine.

"I don't get it," I mutter, unlocking the door. My mood had somehow plummeted on the drive back. I motion for him to come in and at the undisturbed, dare I say perfect, salt line at the base of the door. He steps over it and the door closes behind him. I flop down on the bed and start channel surfing. Then, my eyes go wide and I adjust myself, leaning up and pulling Sam down onto the bed.

"Whaa?" He asks mid-pull. I turn up the volume.

"It's _The Others_!" I shout, pulling up my knees. We sit silently watching the movie, debating about it though the commercials. After the last scene, the credits roll and my eyes grow heavier. I lean over to Sam. "Goodnight, Sam," I whisper, planting a small, full kiss on his lips. He returns the goodnight; gets up and exits the door. I lock it behind him and fall into the bed, pulling the covers around me. My thoughts flit past everything new that I have learned today. The new brothers, the right feelings, the kisses. Is it all wrong? Where is the bright side? I don't get how I'm supposed to see this as right, if he is my brother. It feels right. But, brothers and sisters, acting like that...that's wrong. I sort through everything. I can't hold it in. As much as I've tried.

A single tear rolls down my cheek. And it starts raining outside...


	6. It's Love

**Author's Note: Heya, I know it has be a looooooong while. But it seems the people who usually read my stories are not anymore, no more reviews as much :/ But, hey, for those who stick to it, heres another chapter..Let the twists ensue (insert evil face, mischievous smile and rubbing of palms ^_^)**

**~CalicoKahlia**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, or it's characters or anything that I might/may use (dialogue, or moments from the show, etc.)****_

**Read, Rant && Review! :D**

**Reviews-Ch.5:**

**1) SPN Mum-**Poor Echo! She is all confused and sad now. It sure seems to be right between her and Sam, but if they are half-brother and half-sister, it might explain (a little bit) why John says it's right, but a little bit wrong. Gosh, I'm just as confused as Echo and Sam are. lol They sure seem to belong together though.

You better stay writing this story and start explaining! lol

**Me-**Hopefully, you'll catch my drift by the end of the chapter. Remember Dallas? He's back. XP and as much for Jake and Denny, I guess the are goin to be recurring characters because for some reason i made character pages for them on Mibba. Well, hope you enjoy and thanks for taking the time to review and for sticking to this story(:

**2) Amy90-**I love your story and I hope you'll find the time to update this soon... I wonder how long it will John take until he tells Sam and Echo the whole story? I for my part am dying to know...

**Me-**Well, I'm sorry, dear reader, but you'll only get a taste, because i want yall to sweat a little before you find out the real story of Echo..Winchester. XP And sometimes, if i say something that may be a little out of character, i really need you to tell me, because it is difficult writing two Supernatural fanfictions with two different female OC's. I mean, dannnggg, keeping Echo out of Stormee's story and vice versa? Not that easy. I'll be talking to someone about it and I have to catch myself because I'll get them mixed up. Ugh, now ya got me wanting to write more. And I know that you, Amy90, used to or still do, read Can't be Replaced, and if you are wondering about that, I think I said I was starting to do in betweens and then a episode, back and forth, but for some reason I don't wanna copy so much from the shows, and I'm only at the part where they go to Hailey's in Wendigo...at that same part...for like a month and a half. And to SPN Mum. Sorry for the longer reply to Amy90 (if you even read this?) well...its for you too, if you read Can't be Replaced. Hope you all stick to the story. Here's another installment of AIACR(:

**Enjoy, dear readers 3 (:**

* * *

><p>"<em>The world is filled with rational men. It's also filled with fathers. Guys like me, who would slit the throat of anyone who tries to pry their children away from them. But children aren't always yours. Sometimes just taking care of a kid for their whole life makes them yours. It's not always just biological, Jim. It's love." <em>That is what Daddy told Pastor Jim one night. That's what I heard from the cracked doorway at the end of the hall. I was supposed to be asleep, like I am now. But, now I realize what he said. What he meant. And I open my eyes.

"_With a reputation as one of the world's bohemian capitals, San Francisco is a city of unabashed open-mindedness and fierce uniqueness. Frequently referred to as the most European city in the States, San Francisco is both laid-back and cosmopolitan. There are a million ways to spend a day here, whether it's antiquing in Chinatown or wolfing down burritos in the Mission. San Francis—" _I punch the _off_ button on the remote and sit up in bed. No one cares about your stupid vacationing sites. I throw my legs off the bed and rub my eyes. I groan and fall back into the bed.

"Don't wanna wake up…" I mutter to the dimly lit room. Little rays of sunlight filter through tiny moth holes in the grungy yellow curtain. My cell starts buzzing on the wooden surface of the nightstand. Irritated and sleepy, I lean up and grab it scrolling through the unread texts. Two from '_Inspiration Wake-up'_. I texted in a while ago to get messages for things to show me the Brightside in the morning. One is about other offers while the other is sort of vague.

'_When you run so fast to get somewhere, you miss the fun of getting there. Life is not a race, so take it slower. Hear the music before the song is over.'_

"So, your telling me to beat some hoes, live in a half-way house, steal candy from babies, all that fun shit, then die? Nice inspiration there. People can take that annny way they want." I get out of bed, tripping over my pants from yesterday. I reach down to pick them up off the floor and a piece of paper flutters out of them. Grabbing the paper, I smile, remembering what it is. I flop down backwards on the bed, phone in one hand and paper in the other. I dial Dallas' number and hit message.

_You: Hey, bruh(: _I text. Send. A few moments later my cell vibrates.

_Dallas: Who's this? _

Oh, yeah, very subtle, I scold myself.

_You: O, sorrie. It's the weird grl frm the grocery store. H.P. Lovecraft?_

_Dallas: Oh, hey. What's up?_

God, he texts so formal. I feel dimwitted.

_You: Nothin' bored. Just woke up. Btw, I'm Echo, lol. _

_Dallas: Dallas. Nice to meet you. XP_

_You: Soooo, uh, what are ya doing today?_

_Dallas: Skate Park. Wanna hangout?_

_You: I'm there. Wait, where is 'there' exactly?_

He texts me the address and I jump out of bed with a newfound motivation. I hurriedly get dressed and fixed up. I pull on a checkerboard skirt and plain tight light blue tee. I pull on some low-tops and put most of my hair up, letting the bangs fall a little. Walking into the main room, I grab my keys and head out the door, sliding my cell into my back pocket. I walk outside and down the walkway, watching my sneakers hit the pavement. And smack into someone.

"Well, you're in a rush," Dean says as I look up. "And dressed up?" I brush my bangs back and straighten my shirt for some reason.

"Yeah, I'm on a mission," I joke.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Skate Park. Boys, flirting, girl things. Soooo, bye," I say with a smile and sidestep past him. He nods as I look back, heading around a corner at the back of the motel. I slide into my leather seat and start the car. After pulling out of the lot, and cruising for about five minutes I find myself at a park. It has a water section, a park section, tennis court, picnic tables and most importantly, shirtless guys at the skating portion! I park and strut down the sidewalk to the back of the park. There are cement tables of a picnic kind of design. I sit and adjust the bottom of my skirt, pulling out my phone. A breeze blows by and ruffles my bangs. I text Dallas saying I'm here. Luckily, he texts that he is too. I look around at the twelve or so guys skating. Three of them have phones out and all have black hair. Their heads are down so I just sit playing with my thumbs.

"Hey, Echo," a voice comes from behind me. I turn. Dallas is leaning partly on the table, a sheen of sweat covering him. He is also, thank god, shirtless. And it's a lovely sight.

"Oh, hey, bro," I say, smiling. He slides down next to me, not too close and turns his board in circles on the ground.

"What's up?" He asks, looking down. He's adorable. Think of an awkward version of Trace Cyrus from MetroStation. Or Max Green from Escape The Fate.

"Ohhhhhh, I got you something!" I shout, he jumps back a little, surprised. I cover my mouth and laugh a little. "Sorry, I'm loud. But, it's in the car, so come on!" I stand up pulling his arm. We walk up the winding sidewalk and I key open my trunk. I quickly dig through the bags back there, avoiding the ones I know have weapons in them. "Voila!" I call pulling out an old leather bag. I shut the trunk and set the bag on top of it. Opening the bag, I smile. "Drum roll, please?"

Inside, just this one bag, one of many, are books, filled to the zipper. I pull out three H.P. Lovecraft titles. A small smile comes over Dallas' face and mine warms at the sight.

"Well, here are a couple. I don't know how long it will take you to read them, but, it's a start, right?" I question. He wipes his hands on his jeans and sets his board down, grabbing the books from me. He drinks in the leather covers and his eyes light up. He must really like books. We walk over to his car, a red P.T. Cruiser, and he lays them on the passenger seat.

"Hey, Blondie! Watch it!" Someone calls from behind us. A thud sounds out to the left of me and I jump back. A football rolls from beside Dallas' back tire. Fast steps, jogged steps, come up behind us and I turn. "Echo! Didn't know that was you! And, hey, Tex!" Denny says, rubbing Dallas's head.

"You know I'm not from Texas…" Dallas mutters, shying away from Denny's touch.

"Chill, bro. No need to whip out a six-shooter and get bucked off your high-horse, there." Denny picks up the football and tosses it back and forth in his hands. Soon after, Jake jogs up behind him.

"S'goin' on, guys?" He asks wiping sweat off his brow. The sun beats down and I pull at the hem of my skirt.

"I was just giving him some books. Yeah, I read out of school." I look at Denny, a joking smirk on my face. "For fun." We talk and throw the ball around for a bit, and then we say goodbye as the sun starts to dip behind the trees. I take one last look at the horizon and pull out of the parking lot. Today was a good day. All day, I didn't have to mentally push myself to keep the question from coming out. All I had to do was have fun and it was forgotten. I knew the moment I woke up this morning that I had something to do. That I had to figure this out for myself. How, though? Ask? Interrogate? Bludgeon with a hammer until the details spill?

I pull into the motel parking lot. Where else would Dad be? He should be with Sam and Dean, right? I walk up to their room. Knock once. Twice. Sold when Sam opens the door. The whole time, I am preparing myself. I can't believe I can even think this. But, I do. And I realize, as I turn to John. That this may be more than I've bargained for.

I close my eyes and swallow. Everything's in slow motion except for the words that slip from my lips. They sound stronger, fuller, than I feel.

"Are you my real father?"


	7. Forever A Fool

__**Author's note: Soooo its been forever huh... well here...XD**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, or it's characters or anything that I might/may use (dialogue, or moments from the show, etc.)****_

**Read, Rant && Review! :D**

**Reviews Ch.6-**

**1))SPN Mum-**Oh-ho! So John has just raised Echo from a baby, she isn't his by blood. That is why he says it's ok for her and Sam to be together. Hmmmm...I bet that Echo's mother was killed just like Mary! Maybe she's special too, and that's why she and Sam feel so 'right' together! Am I close? lol

Very glad to see you continuing this story, even if other idiots don't read your stuff anymore. At least you have TWO of us, and we're loyal! ;) Carry on! lol

(I read everything you write in this story, especially your notes! :D )

**Me-**So its been a while but you're kinda on the right track. I came off my hiatus stage and I got the like this one and next chapter ready to upload. Hope I havent kept you waitin too long :p

* * *

><p><em>He who asks a question is a fool for five minutes; he who does not ask a question remains a fool forever.<em>

Echo

The question left my lips and I'm out of breath. Three pairs of eyes turn towards me as the previous conversation ceases. The air seems to be filled with a staticky-electric-type feel as I await my father's-John's answer. A sheen of sweat sends a wet trickle down the back of my neck, but I feel cold all over.

"Are you?" I whisper. Daddy stands, brushing calloused fingers, hands that I grew up holding, back through his course, dark hair.

"Babygirl, I never wanted it to come to light like this..." He trailed off or at least I think he did. My ears started ringing and I felt my knees begin to buckle. Sam shot up from his seat on the bed and caught me around my waist. Where his hands touched me, I felt soothing warmth emanating from his fingertips. I raised my eyes and met Sam's, desperation plain on my face. He moved me to the nearest bed and I sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest. I looked at Daddy, taking deep breaths.

"Alright, John," I could feel the cold distance in my voice as if it were something I could reach out and touch. "Tell me everything..." He looked broken, as broken as I felt.

"Baby, are you sure, right now? Ready?" Daddy asked, moving in front of me and laying a hand on my knee. I met his eyes, willing myself to bite back the tears.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready...but I need to hear this, Daddy. I need to know."

He nodded, pulling a chair over. Sam took a seat a few inches from me, comfortably close yet too far for some reason...

"Your mother was an amazing woman-" He started but I cut him off.

"Was?" My voice broke.

"Is," he corrected, "Is. She's still here, alive and well, honey." I released air I hadn't realized I had been holding. "I love you, Echo," he continued. "And I raised you as my own. But I had made a promise to your parents. I took you in, hid you away. She loves you, dearly, but the way it is between your mother and father...you would have been killed, baby." He stopped, searching for words.

I found my voice. "What are they, Daddy?" He scratched his neck.

"Exact opposites, but they were so in love, though they were supposed to be disgusted by each other." He seemed to be avoiding my question.

"Daddy," I said enunciating clearly. "What are they?"

He looked down, breaking our eye contact. When he looked back up, the look in his eyes filled me with dread. "Your fathers name is Alec. And your mother's is Chrissiel. They are angel and demon..."


	8. Fall For You

**Author's Note: Dont know what to say...Lalala (:**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, or it's characters or anything that I might/may use (dialogue, or moments from the show, etc.)****_

**Read, Rant && Review! :D**

**Reviews Ch.7-**

**1))SPN Mum-**You're back! *happy dance* I am still here. I've been wondering where you went. lol

Soooo, Echo's parents are an angel and a demon? No wonder she's special! Hmm. Sam is human, with some demon blood thrown in, but I don't remember if they know that yet. Guess I shall have to go back and refresh my memory, huh? ;P

**Me-**We're in the same boat there, not knowing if Sam knows or not about himself. I totally don't remember well...i might have to re read it too xp

* * *

><p><em>Angels can fly because they take themselves lightly. Demons fall because of their gravity.<em>

3rd Person

Not a beat passed between the moment John relented the truth bout Echo's parents and when Echo bolted ou of the motel room. Sam stood up instantly, running out into the open, midday sky, searching for the distraught girl.

To his far left, her blue Chevy roared to life. Sam and Echo met eyes and tears began to fall from hers. The sky went dark, sun blocked by grey clouds, hurtling rain to the earth, like her tears, a freefall of broken emotion.

Sam ran back into the motel room and grabbed the keys to the Impala. Dean began to shout at his younger brother before John put a hand on Dean's shoulder, letting Sam through the door. Echo had gunned it down the highway that the motel rested on. Sam was soon on her heels while the rain pelted the windshield. He soon recognized where Echo was going.

Pulling behind her as she made a corner on an orange gravel road, they came to a clearing. She stopped her Chevy and got out, walking stiffly toward the cliff they had dove off of after the game. Sam threw himself out of the Impala, leaving the door open and engine idling he bolted to stand behind her.

"Look away," her voice called, sounding distant. Sam turned, without question, as Echo peeled off her now soaked tank top and skirt she wore to the park earlier. He felt, well no longer felt, her in front of him. He turned back, feeling the urge to jump after her more than the rain that fell on him.

He pulled his shirt off, unbuckling his pants. Thankfully he had shorts on under his jeans. He discarded his clothes onto a pile with hers, and with that, stepped off of the edge. During the short fall, he felt the rain around him seem to move out of his way as he took his descent. He broke the surface of the water, Echo noticed, tears mixed with rain still streaking her cheeks. He'd has his arms spread in the air, almost as if flying, dropping, arms spread like invisible wings, like an angel. When he resurfaced, Echo drifted to the shallow water in the quarry, near the rocks they had sat upon. Sam, shaking his hair, began to swim towards her.

He stood facing Echo, looking down at her. She was still crying, eyes red and puffed up. All the thoughts that passed through Sam's mind were of Echo, worry, fear, longing. Sam reached up, ignoring that she was waist-high in the water in just a bra. Under other circumstances, he would be blushing profusely. He brushed his index finger across the tears and rain that coated her cheeks. He tilted her chin up and his lips met hers.

Warm despite the rain, salty from the tears. A starburst met Sam's closed eyes. And with a last lightning strike in the nearby trees, the rain slowed to a stop and the sun shone from behind the retreating clouds.


End file.
